Rebuilt
by Sunlit-Moonlight
Summary: Instead of Hermione wiping her parents memories at the start of 7th year, she does it at the end of 5th. Draco defects after Lucius is thrown in Azkaban. Everything is canon until the Department of Mysteries (Sirius lives is the only thing I changed). 6th year and beyond is different. Dramione, Ron/Pansy, Luna/Blaise, Ginny/Harry. Rating MAY change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm trying my hand at writing some Harry Potter fanfiction. Got this idea from a picture I saw on Facebook.**

 **This is dedicated to all my Wandlorians and my best friend, who gave me the courage to publish this!**

 **This is canon up until the summer between Fifth and Sixth year.**

It burned. She wasn't sure what curse Dolohov hit her with, in the Department of Mysteries, but the scar burned in a similar way to how Harry described his. One thing was sure though. It was getting dangerous. There was no more pretending that Voldemort wasn't back. Hermione's first thoughts were how to protect Harry, followed by a flash of guilt. What about her parents? How could she protect them? The entire ride home from Scotland, Hermione sat in quiet contemplation, listening to Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, and Ginny talk about the upcoming summer and what plans the Order might be coming up with.

"Hermione, are you listening to us?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth with a chocolate frog.

With a flash of barely concealed disgust, Hermione just shook her head. She had more things to worry about than scaring herself silly wondering what the Order was planning. She looked back out the window, feeling Luna's eyes on her. Glancing towards her, Hermione felt like Luna's soulful eyes could read her mind.

Several hours later, when they reached King's Cross, Hermione had figured out what she needed to do. It was going to take some time, and she was going to need a way to get around the Trace, but she needed to protect her parents. Nobody but her was concerned about her muggle parents, or so she figured, so they were her responsibility alone to protect. Wiping their memory and sending them out of England wasn't going to be an easy feat.

Turning to Harry, she asked a huge favor. "Harry, can I borrow Hedwig for a few days? Please?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"I need to send some letters and while Crookshanks is a wonderful and brilliant familiar, he's not exactly able to deliver letters the way an owl can."

Petting Hedwig through her cage, Harry handed the snow-white owl to Hermione. "Take good care of her. You've got food for her, right?"

"I'll go to Diagon Alley and get some before we go home. I'll even send it home with her when I send her home."

Seeing her parents waiting for her, she waved goodbye to everyone, and headed over to her mum and dad.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione cried when she got to them, giving them a hug. _I wonder how many hugs I have left with them._ Feeling her parents hugging her, tears pricked at her eyes. Ever observant, her mum noticed.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Jane asked her.

"Nothing, mum. I just missed you guys." Hermione replied.

Giving her daughter a look, Jane let the questions drop. After agreeing to go to Diagon Alley for some food for Hedwig and other things Hermione wanted over the summer holidays, the three left King's Cross Station.

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I wouldn't be asking this if I knew my parents would be safe, but let's be honest here, as the muggleborn best friend to Harry Potter, we both know my parents will be targeted in the upcoming war. I won't let them become victims of a war they have no part in. So, I'm writing to you, asking for your help. My parents can't stay in England, we both know they will be tracked down and killed by Death Eaters. However, they won't leave me here knowing I might die in this war. My only option is to Obliviate them and send them out of the country. You see my dilemma. I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts, otherwise I risk losing my wand and expulsion. Please help me. Please do not let my parents become victims to a war that they don't have any part of._

 _HG_

 _ **Miss Granger,**_

 _ **I would be delighted to help.**_

It took weeks, far longer than Hermione was happy with, to secretly set up for her parents to go to Australia. She stayed on a constant frantic edge. Her mum noticed, and often questioned her, despite Hermione giving her the same answer every time. _They're going to hate me._

On the night that Dumbledore was supposed to help her Obliviate her parents, Hermione was nothing but nerves and heartache. Hearing the distinct pop of air displacement caused from Apparition, Hermione looked out of her window. Seeing the old wizard looking at her from her parent's garden, Hermione left her room. Holding back the tears, she crept downstairs and opened the back door quietly.

"Thank you so much, Professor. I don't know how I would have managed without your help." Hermione whispered.

Nodding, Dumbledore replied, "It is no problem, Miss Granger. We do what we must to protect those we love the most."

Walking through the dining room, they saw her parents, with their backs to the witch and wizard, watching television. Passing his wand to Hermione, he gave her a serene smile, hoping it gave her the courage and strength to do what was needed.

Walking silently up behind her parents, Hermione raised the wand, and with tears rolling down her cheeks, whispered "Obliviate".

 **Okay y'all, how's that for the first chapter? Did you like it? Is it worth continuing? Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated just as much as love.**

 **SunlitMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter will be Draco oriented, focusing on what Draco went through the summer after the Department of Mysteries.**

Voldemort was furious. They were all sitting in the Manor's dining room, with Voldemort's soulless eyes just glaring. No one dared open their mouths, lest he decide to strike them dead where they sat. Draco knew his mother and he were in serious trouble. Even Bellatrix kept her mouth shut. They all would have preferred Voldemort screaming in rage, the silence was so much worse.

"So. Why do I not have that prophecy?" Voldemort said, quietly. When nobody answered him, he whipped his wand out and blew the table apart. Everyone was knocked back, scrambling to avoid his anger.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled, throwing curses around him. Everyone cowered, his aura and magic choking the air from the room. His eyes landed on Narcissa and Draco, who had crept as close to the door as possible. He pointed his wand at Draco, his eyes burning with anger.

"Aveda Kedavra!" the spell left his lips as Draco and Narcissa's eyes widened. Before Draco could react, he was shoved down, his mother standing in his place. The bolt of green light hit Narcissa directly in the chest and her body crumpled on top of Draco. Before Draco could even comprehend anything, he disapparated with his mother's body. They reappeared at a lake that Draco remembered his mother taking him to when he was little. He heard an explosion in the far distance. Laying Narcissa down on the ground, Draco cried. His mum, the woman who loved him unconditionally, who snuck him sweets when his father wasn't looking, who sang to him, read to him, and believed in him, was gone.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. That curse was meant for me, why'd you jump in front of me? WHY?!" Draco sobbed. There was no answer. He sat there, tears falling, for what felt like hours. Finally, when the tears slowed, he got up and started digging a hole with his bare hands. _What am I supposed to do without you, Mum? Where am I supposed to go? He'll just track me down and kill me too._

After placing Narcissa's body in the shallow grave, and covering her, he found some rocks to place over her, so no animals would get her. Standing over her grave, he felt the tears return.

"I love you, Mum. I should have said it more."

Draco turned away from the grave and walked away. He didn't look back.

Draco had no idea where he was supposed to go. He needed to stay hidden otherwise he didn't want to think about what would happen if Voldemort or Bellatrix found him. Disapparating, he found himself standing outside of Hogsmeade, Hogwarts towers peaking over the treetops in the distance. Not knowing what else to do, he was seeking the help of the only wizard that Voldemort feared. He began the long walk to Hogwarts.

Hagrid was helping Professor Sprout plant some vegetables when they saw the figure walking up the path from Hogsmeade. Standing up, Hagrid covered his eyes from the sun. Professor Sprout stood up and looked towards the newcomer when she saw the look of shock on Hagrid's face. Draco Malfoy was heading towards them.

Noticing Hagrid's glare, Draco held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I'm not here for trouble." Swallowing a lump in his throat, Draco continued, "I need help. I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll take him to Minerva, Hagrid. Would you mind finishing up here?" Professor Sprout asked. After seeing Hagrid nod, Professor Sprout beckoned Draco to follow her.

They walked in silence, with a heavy atmosphere between them. Professor Sprout wanted to ask but decided it wouldn't be answered. The blonde Slytherin wasn't known for speaking his feelings, much less to professors that weren't Snape.

Before long, they stood in front of the gargoyle statue. "Rainbow gumdrops." Professor Sprout said. Watching the gargoyle jump aside, she motioned for Draco to climb the stairs. Nodding his thanks, Draco began up towards Dumbledore's office. _What if he doesn't help me? What if he returns me to Voldemort?_

Entering the office, all Draco heard was ticking of a clock and the rustling of feathers from Dumbledore's phoenix.

"Professor Dumbledore? Hello?" Draco called out. Looking around he didn't see him and a heavy weight settled on Draco's shoulders. Turning to leave, Draco felt anger at the world.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Malfoy?" a voice said behind him.

Turning back around, Draco saw the old wizard sitting down at his desk. Wondering where he had been before, Draco just walked back towards the man.

"Professor, I know I have no right to ask for your help, but I need it." Draco asked in a subdue voice. He was certain Dumbledore would tell him to get out of his office.

"I'm certain you're not here just for my pleasant company, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore replied, laughing under his breath. "Sit down and tell me what has brought you to Hogwarts, asking for help. Lemon drop?"

Declining the candy, Draco started slowly explaining what brought him to Hogwarts. "My mother is dead. You Know Who killed her when she threw herself in front of me after he aimed the Killing Curse at me. She died protecting me. I apparated out of there with her body without even thinking. I can't return. I don't want to. I have nowhere else to go, and you're the only person alive that he fears."

Throughout Draco's explanation, Dumbledore was silent. When Draco was finished, Dumbledore just stood up and walked to the fireplace. Throwing a handful of Floo powder into the grate, Dumbledore stuck his head in.

"Severus, I need you to come to my office, please. But first, stop by Grimmauld Place and get Mr. Black and Miss Granger. Thank you." He removed his head without waiting for a reply. Dumbledore didn't see the look of shock cross Draco's face. Draco was certain his godfather was grumbling and cursing the older wizard as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to know you're serious. So if you'd consent to Professor Snape administering some Veritaserum, I'd really appreciate it." Dumbledore told Draco, as they waited for the others to arrive.

Nodding, Draco sat back to think while they waited. _Why did Dumbledore want Granger and 'Mr. Black'?_

About 15 minutes later, a whooshing sound came from behind Draco. Turning, he saw his godfather exit the fireplace, followed by Hermione Granger and…

"That's Sirius Black, the murderer!" Draco all but yelled.

A cocky grin appeared on Sirius's face. "Nice to meet you too, cousin." Sirius drawled.

 **So here is chapter two. I'm going to set up an update schedule of every Friday. In the meantime, hope you enjoy chapter two! Chapter three will be posted on 4/21.**

 **SunlitMoonlight**


End file.
